


No (means no)

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, day 23: against a wall, hell hath no fury like a Will scorned, mentions of non-con but nothing explicit, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan is too drunk to say no, and a stranger takes that as a yes.





	No (means no)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 23: against a wall.

Dan is drunk, because what Dan does best when thrown into a situation he isn’t comfortable with is drink like a teenager. He also i) dances and ii) asks questions that provoke existential crises in those around him. 

Like: “Do you think when the world ends it really will be just like, this big burn out and we’ll all be gone? Or do you think it’ll happen slowly and we’ll have to watch everyone we love die?”

Or: “Do you think animals pity us?”

Or: “Do you ever wonder how many ghosts you’ve walked through in your lifetime?”

The point is, he is easy to miss when he suddenly drops off the radar at a party. He usually resurfaces elsewhere, having gone outside to do a sick or having fallen asleep under a table. Tonight, though, has been Danless for longer than Will is comfortable with.

He rings him, first. Because to get Dan away from his phone you’d have to break his fucking wrists. It rings, and rings, and rings, then goes to voicemail, Dan’s cheery voice going “Hullo. Um. I’m not here? So, leave me a message. Cheers!”

Will keeps ringing as he wanders around the party, scanning the crowds. Irritatingly, people want to engage him in conversation which Will hates at the best of times, but especially now. He’s at the point of irritation where he’s about to tell someone to bore off when he sees people coming in and out the back door.

The garden, then. It’s not like he hasn’t found Dan lying in flowerbeds before (on one memorable occasion, crying over the rose bush he had trampled through and killed). There are people smoking on a low wall, a girl being sick into a wheelie bin. It’s all pretty standard, but there’s definitely no Dan.

There’s a brick built shed at the bottom of the garden that looks like it’s seen better days, and it’s probably the only place in the house he hasn’t checked yet. And as he rounds the corner there’s Dan. Pressed face-first into a wall by another guy, both of them with their jeans around their knees. Will sees red.

The guy has his hands in Dan’s hair, pulling his head back as he presses his dick against Dan’s arse, going “Yeah,” hissing, “that’s a good boy, take it all.”

And Dan whimpers, legs almost buckling.

“Oi.”

The guy turns to Will, eyes half-lidded. “Piss off,” he says, turning his attention back to Dan. His hands grip Dan’s hips roughly.

Dan spots him, then. “Will,” he says, and he sounds so confused. “Will? What...ugh, ow.”

Will strides toward them and can’t help himself, punches the guy straight in the face. The guy recoils, and without him there for support Dan goes boneless and collapses, and Will rushes to him, gathering him in his arms and pulling him to his feet. 

“Come here, you. Got your arse hanging out, baby,” he says, adjusting Dan’s clothing quickly.

The guy comes to his senses and squares up to Will, furious. “What the fuck?”

“Couple of things, actually. He’s wankered, totally off his trolley drunk, and you think he wants this? Did he actually say yes to you? Or did you just think because he maybe couldn’t form a sentence enough to tell you no that you could just have him? Either way, I think you need a lesson in consent. Another thing - he has a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is me.”

The guy looks stunned, like he hadn’t been expecting a challenge. Which makes Will wonder how many other people he has done this to, how many people couldn’t tell him ‘no’ so he took that as a ‘yes’.

“If you want to spend the next couple of hours looking for your teeth in the grass then feel free to stick around, otherwise I’d probably scarper if I was you.” Will turns his attention to Dan, then, ignoring the guy who slinks off in silence. He’s blinking at Will, so slowly it’s like he’s been put in half time. 

“Didn’...didn’...Will...he didn’...it…”

“Ssh, it’s okay. Do you want to go home?”

Dan nods, and promptly starts crying. Which could be because this is another drunk Dan staple, or because the realisation that he was nearly raped is dawning on him. Will pulls him close, holding him tight.

“I’ve got you,” he says, “I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

“Thought it was you,” Dan slurs, voice mostly muffled by Will’s shirt. “Thought he was...he kept calling me baby. Kept calling me a good boy. Like it when you call me that.”

And if Will was angry before, he’s apoplectic now. Their words, things they say to one another in bed, stolen and tarnished. Dan feeds off praise and validation, even during sex. He loves hearing Will praise him and thank him and tell him he did a good job. He thrives off it. And this total fucking stranger took advantage of that, of how submissive and pliant Dan is. Will wishes he’d punched him harder.

“I know, baby, I know. It’s okay. Let’s go, let’s go home,” Will coos, leading Dan up the garden. He’s all but carrying him at this point, seeing as Dan is too drunk to put one foot in front of the other. 

They get a taxi home, after Will assured the driver Dan wouldn’t be sick in his cab, and it isn’t until they’re in the bedroom that Dan starts to cry quietly. Will sits beside him on the bed and strokes his hair, and they stay that way until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear - I'm not saying non/dub-con is a kink. I'm saying your boyfriend saving you and smashing someone's face in is a kink.


End file.
